clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Agent Comics101 Movie
The Agent Comics101 Movie is a Fan-Fiction involvement where a guy named "Comics101". It follows a prequel of Herbert P. Bear before the Missions. Origins Long ago, Herbert P. Bear left his own North Pole home since he was freezing everyday. He had a great deal of bad luck after he decides to go swim away on a iceberg, but soon, he spotted land that was covered in snow. He was rescued by Klutzy, who agreed to help him with his evil plans. Soon, the polar bear planned to be somewhere warm to live, and was so annoyed by the penguins that he decided to steal the island for himself. Plot Synposis The Secret Agency is bored with no crime, but in call, a secret agent named K-52 is sent to stop a Sea-Leopard who is attacking the Ski Lodge's Ice Fishing Area, and when the Secret Agent Penguins manage to tie him in rope and stick him with permanent glue to a tree, K-52 is told by the sea-leopard that "The true villain will come", and K-52 responds "Not Today", blasting the Sea-Leopard with a blue ray gun. Comics101 is a bored pizza chef at the Pizza Parlor, who makes 5 coins an hour by his boss and cannot feed his yellow puffle each day. Soon, Comics101 became so bored that he hungered for action, and wanted to become a Secret Agent. He auditioned to become a Secret Agent, but the penguins laughed at him thinking he was ridiculous and kicked him out. Comics101, who spotted a detonation bomb on the Hot Sauce, throws it out the window, and finds real machine-robots shaped like crabs rampaging through the Pizza Parlor. Comics101 manages to use a mop, a pizza-slicer, a knife, and hot sauce bottles to get rid of the Robot-Shaped Crabs. He sees initials on the robot crabs that say "HPB". Soon, G is fascinated by Comics101's performance, and introduces him to the team. Comics101 goes through training with G, and becomes a spy. The other Spy Agents ignore him to not be embarassed that Comics101 got skills. Comics101 later becomes "Agent Comics101", and must always be called Agent. While G is dissecting and studying the dead Robot Crabs, Cadence meets up with Agent Comics101. Agent Comics101 develops a crush on Cadence, and can barely act normal when she's around. G later finds a white tuft of fur covered in sauce. The Furlensic Analyzer 3000 cannot read the specimen. Herbert P. Bear is plotting his very first evil plan: to kidnap Cadence to find information about Club Penguin. He lures Cadence's boyfriend, the Disco-Dancing Champion, Roger to come to the Mountain Cave. Cadence manages to get to the Mountain Cave, but is zapped by Herbert's new machine, the "Animal-Species Replacer", and Cadence becomes a human! Cadence sees that her hands are white and pale, she has new "fingers", has black hair, has pale white skin, and has legs. She immediately puts on a lab coat that was hanging from a doorknob. She later becomes strange and all the penguins run away from her thinking she's a monster. The Secret Agents capture her in a net, (references "Gulliver's Travels"), and Agent Comics101 realizes the coat has her name, "Cadence", and realizes her voice. Agent Comics101 and Cadence share over a conversation that Cadence reveals that she was zapped by a machine ray that changed her into a hideous creature. G cuts a sample of the black hair that Cadence has, and scans it on the Furlensic Analyzer 3000, where it reveals "human", and describes it has the most abilities than any other animal. Cadence, weeps and cries, wishing to be human again. Soon, Agent Comics101 buys her a green coat, telling her if even though she is not a penguin, he stills loves her, and they both sing a song, ("Suddenly Cadence"), and share their first kiss. It is the crummiest moment in the movie, which mushy-gushy romance, and in the last part of the song, Director Benny pops out, says, "I do not approve!" and hits the fast forward button. Back to Herbert P. Bear, he knows that now the penguins won't focus on anything but Cadence's new look. Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy make a machine to crumble the island and damage the Spy Agency Headquarters, and all Secret Agent Penguins fail to stop the madness. He uses the gadgets from the HQ building remains and use a strange chemical that will change him into a giant monster, after turning the gadgets' material, dissolving them with lots of hot sauce and "Monster-Transformation Potion". G, The Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie discuss a plan involving bombs and charcoal found in the Mine Shack to fight back. Cadence and Agent Comics101 grow more and more attached to each other everyday. However, Cadence tells Agent Comics101 that she still wants to be penguin again. Agent Comics101 tells her that "Life dresses you up like a make-up designer at times". However, Cadence exclaims that she misses her old life and body. Cadence is later kidnapped by Herbert P. Bear. The Penguin Secret Agency then rolls out to look for Herbert P. Bear (they don't know him yet, in the missions then they will). Cadence demands Herbert to make her penguin again, but Herbert claims that she has a date with demise, by locking her in a trailer with fire, a train to smash her, & dynamite bombs across her so that the PSA will be distracted as he destroys Club Penguin to be warm. Agent Comics101 then comes to rescue her, and clicks the dynamite bombs off, extinguishes the fire, and turns off the train control system after he got to the place where Cadence is kidnapped. G comes to the rescue to help the two when they are both trapped in a trailer that's about to fall down off a cliff in a homage to The Lost World: Jurassic Park. G tangles rope on the trailer and to Agent Comics101 and Cadence. He is successful in giving them time to climb up the cliff, but is met with giant carnivorous robots that are attack him. G is able to grab his Spy Phone and teleport to somewhere to avoid being giant carnivorous robots' dinner. Agent Comics101 and Cadence are rescued by The Jet Pack Guy and Rookie who manage to get in time. The PSA also reveal that the equipment trailer had all the communication equipment and the Spy Phones that help teleport penguins. They are forced to walk 3 miles to catch on to Herbert. When camping, the PSA decide to make a campsite and fall asleep. Then, the two giant carnivorous robots attacked the campsite, Agent Comics101 had to hide with Cadence under a waterfall while the other Secret Agents realize that Herbert P. Bear is heading for Club Penguin Island, and all realize that they were all teleported to the Northwestern Antartican Area, and have to get back to Club Penguin Island. Herbert P. Bear later drinks the Monster Transformation Potion that he invented earlier and starts to put each of the Potion in plants. The plants have become interesting, and seem harmless. Penguins in Club Penguin find them in The Forest, and sell them across stores, like the Gift Shop. Suddenly, the plants become giant monsters! The giant monster plants attack Club Penguin while Herbert P. Bear transforms into "Gowsking", and attacks the new paradise that has several buildings and objects that penguins are stranded in. It just so happens that Ternville is passing overhead, and the Air Force of Ternville is sent out to stop the menace. Agent Comics101 and Cadence finally get to Club Penguin. They fight the giant evil plants, but Cadence is sprayed with herbiciude from the other plants, and she passes out. Agent Comics101 knows that she's alive, but she's powerless. With no other choice, Cadence tells Agent Comics101 to use her superpowers, when it is revealed that the Super-Ray also gives superpowers (Herbert mistaken this because the machine blueprint from G he based it on to invent the Animal-Species Replacer had a instruction putting superpowers from the only portable medicine & juice soda found in the last chemicals of Club Penguin). With these superpowers, Agent Comics101 becomes Agent Triple-Extra Large (grew very big), and fights all the giant evil plants. Then, he is really to take out Gowsking, but then loses after a large 17-minute fight with the giant evil plants. Gowsking nearly sucks all the superpowers out of Agent Triple-Extra Large. G aims a big ray blue laser containing energy from him, Rookie, The Jet Pack Guy, and the Secret Agents to help Agent Triple-Extra Large gain more energy. Through a painful fight, Agent Triple-Extra Large aims a giant red Atomic Fire-Nuclear Breath of Sonic Explosion Power That Can Assimilate Any Life Form And Is Really, Really Cool to defeat Gowsking. However, Gowsking was spared alive when Agent Triple-Extra Large realizes he will be guilty as well if he eliminates any life form. Gowsking returns back into Herbert P. Bear. Cadence, with the Super Ray power curse from her body gone, becomes penguin again. Soon, Agent Comics101 and Cadence kiss, but now, with Cadence as a penguin again. G, Rookie, and The Jet Pack Guy claim their first "Mission Accomplished". Rory and his Crew fix the damaged Club Penguin, and make it much more improved, adding a hospital, restaurants, a grocery store, schools, and many more etc. Comics101 and Cadence have an engagement towards each other. G clicks his new invention, the "In Case of Movie Press At the End", & shows the awesome ending credits. The song "Let's Explore Through Club Penguin" is played through the ending credits. If you are wise enough to wait through the incredibly boring credits, you will see a post-credit scene. The credits will suddenly fall offscreen, and the camera will zoom out to reveal that the whole movie was simply a mini-universe contained inside a snowglobe, at the Bureau of Fiction. Director Benny is seen holding the snowglobe. He says, "I do not approve", and throws the globe out the window. Cast *'Agent Comics101', the protagonist of the film. A hero agent who is serious but doesn't always do the right thing. His real name is never known. Agent Comics101's love interest became Cadence when he develops a crush on her. Daniel Craig was chosen to portray him since Godzilla101 thought that he would be a great resemblance of James Bond. The film, however, contains no homage of a main plot from a movie. *'Cadence', the second main character of the film. Herbert P. Bear's first victim. Herbert P. Bear turns her into a human (Korean), and instead of her regular dancing clothes, she has a green sweater and black hair for most of the film. Cadence turning into a human was chosen by the producers since they felt the audience would give more positive reviews. *'Herbert P. Bear', the main villain and antagonist of the film. He is a Polar Bear who left the North Pole, but winded up in the South Pole at Club Penguin. Herbert P. Bear is an arrogant, elderly, vegetarian bear who stole the blueprints of G to invent machines and suit himself. This flim explains all his origins before the Missions, and makes a clear demonstration of how Herbert started his plans. *'Gary the Gadget Guy', the Manager of the PSA. G has probably the best anger management in the island since we never got to see him angry. G is a brilliant inventor who likes to eat cheeseburgers. G's full identity is unknown, and he is the most-famous character in the Missions. His origins reveal that due to a accident is why he wears glasses. *'Rookie', the most clumsy Agent. Rookie is new to the team, and a friend to the player in the Missions. He only has few lines of dialogue due to the majority role takeover of Agent Comics101, Cadence, and Herbert P. Bear. Trivia *Rated PG for really weird scenes. *Directed by Godzilla101. *Sensei, Puffles, and a few citizens of CP's Server Tundra make a cameo in the film. Reception The film was well-received by critics, giving it a 93 fish out of 100 fish "fresh", which means 93% of the reviews were positive. It grossed 800 million coins at the Theater on a budget of 350,000 coins. Category:Movies Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall